fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naru Ken-Tamaishi
Naru Ken-Tamaishi (ナル拳-玉石) is a freelance female mage of S-Class strength and shows this strength regularly, she utilises Earth God Slayer Magic in a strategic manor allowing her to defeat opponents quickly and without much difficulty, as a child Naru and her brother Kuro were taught this Slayer Magic by their grandfather, he was a powerful man who had fought many battles and learned many secrets, including this magic. Naru travels around finding ways to help people in need in any way she can, her dream is to one day become recognised as a truly powerful mage. Appearance Naru is of average height with short brown hair and bright green eyes and is usually seen in armor type clothing. A side-effect of her magic has changed her left arm so that it resembles earth, which would make her stand out if she didnt wear custom arm-wear over both arms. Peculiarily her clothes never seem to get dirty even though most of her travel is underground. Personality Naru is a kindhearted person who tries to use her abilities without harming people, but when angered she can and will hurt people, fortunately her temper has a tremendously long fuse and is rarely ever seen. Naru keeps calm the majority of the time with the only exceptions being her emotions, many of which require a lot of trust for her to show. When with friends Naru has been shown to use her Magic for entertainment, creating many forms of equipment out of the earth to enjoy her time with her friends and family, History The Twins As kids Naru and Kuro had a fairly normal life, they lived happily with their parents and had a large wealthy estate. When they were five a loud sound woke them both, but their parents were nowhere to be found. Naru and Kuro continued to live alone in their estate for around a week before their grandfather showed up to visit and found them in the house alone with barely enough food to survive another day. Their grandfather took them in and raised them, during which time he trained them to use Earth God Slayer Magic, one of the many secrets he had learned over the years. Starting from the age of five, the twins trained and studied their magic together, but independantly. They produced two different fighting styles and shared a common side effect from using this magic, Naru's left arm and Kuro's right arm gradually changed into earth. Naru As Naru got older, her ideals became her own, she has decided on her dream which is to become a recognised mage of great power. She started to study Magic as a whole, not to learn how to use it, but just to gain knowledge about the energy that participates in everyday life, she has travelled to study Magic for the past 4 years and has gained considerable knowledge on her chosen subject, now all she seeks is recognition and believes that if she continues on her path, it will come to her. Magic and Abilities Earth God Slayer This powerful magic is executed skilfully and thoughtfully by Naru, she uses it strategically to maximise effectivity and efficiency against any opponent and defeat them with ease and minimal actual damage to the person unless needed. Spells Here are some of the spells that Naru uses: : Bellow of the Earth God '- A powerful shockwave containing countless shards of earth is sent in the direction the user is facing. : '''Plate of the Earth God '- The ability to form earth around ones body is indispensable for a warrior of close range battles. The caster is able to produce earth around any part of their body and as such, uses this ability to protect themselves from harm to a certain extent, the earth produced is extremely compressed and would take a massive force to break. : 'Force of the Earth God '- Similar to Earth Magic, the caster is able to manipulate the properties of the earth around them, they can make the earth as hard as steel or as soft as wool, or even turn it into mud and cause people to sink. This also allows the caster to tunnel into the earth with ease and is great of ambushes and the like. : '''Chains of the Earth God - Naru uses this frequently to disable her opponents movement, it appears in the form of the earth grasping at the opponent, usually encasing a part of the body and detaching from the earth if necessary. : Earth Gods Heavenly Stomp '- Naru channels her magic into a powerful stomp, this causes the ground to ripple like water and trap anyone caught in it like quicksand. This spell has an area of 200 Metres2 that is mouldable by Naru's concentration and aim. Theoretically the ripple could go forward at a fraction of a centimetre then expand when it reaches the target if Naru's aim were that precise. Naru's may only guide the ripple for as long as she is on the ground, if struck and knocked back the spell is cancelled. : '''Imitation Flight '- Naru almost always has earth on her person, usually in the form of a bracelet or anklet on every limb, this allows her to lift the earth she wears and essentially cause her to float with it, this can also be accomplished on other people or for a group, a thin layer of the floor would be lifted to carry them. : 'Earthen Propulsion '- Naru forces a platform of earth to shoot out from beneath her feet, propelling her into the air. This is good for evasive manouvers and travelling quickly through the air when the earth is not an option. Physical Abilities : 'Impressive Strength '- Due to use of the magic, Naru has been able to train in a unique way with Kuro, being able to lift the same rock at different weights by changing its properties and using the earth in other ways too. : 'Devastating Speed '- Carrying a lot of weight has strengthened Naru's muscles enough for her speed to be frightening, on ground you would think her speed was magic, but if she were to burrow you wouldn't even notice the ground tremble from the speed, precision and delicacy that she uses to move through the ground and appear behind you. : '''Enhanced Durability - During their training days, it was often shown that they had to endure some difficult times when it came to the mastery of their magic. They often did training sessions with each other, increasing their bodies resistance again any outside force. After mastering the magic, it can be said that they can withstand most attacks thrown at them. : 'Master Hand to Hand Combattant '- Using her unique style of training, Naru was able to master the art of hand to hand combat, she would at first, bury her feet in the ground to limit her movement, then fight multiple opponents, increasing in number over time.